Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A transfer switch is an electrical switch that reconnects an electric power source from a primary source to a standby source. A transfer switch may be manually or automatically operated. An automatic transfer switch (ATS) may include an operator-panel portion and a pole-assembly portion. The operator-panel portion may include at least one solenoid and associated wiring. Operator-panel portions having a single solenoid or operator-panel portions having dual solenoids are common in existing ATSs. Further, pole-assembly portions of ATSs commonly include a switch that indicates the operational state of the ATS. For instance, the switch may have respective positions that correspond to a normal-operation position and an emergency-operation position.